koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Jiehua
Not to be confused with a secondary character in Toukiden: The Age of Demons. Lady Jiehua (桔花公主, pinyin: Jiéhuā Gōngzhǔ, onyomi: Kikka Kōshu; lit: Princess Jiéhuā) is an original character made for Saiyuki: Journey West. She is the second female member to join Sanzo and the last recruitable character in the game's first chapter. Role in Game Lady Kikka is a princess dryad who takes care of Cherry Plains. Sixteen years before the game begins, her tree was struck by lightning and she collided with Hei Reiko. Trapped in the dream world, she visits Sanzo in the monk's dreams and pleads for him/her to find her. She meekly protects the Guardian from Mahoraga before Sanzo's party rescues her. When the Devil flees, she unleashes Hei Reiko and grants the monk his second Guardian. Awake in the real world, Kikka and her sisters thank the monk's party. Obligated by her race's law to repay her debt, Kikka decides to accompany Sanzo to his/her destination. When the party faces the king of Biku, Goku sees through the impostor priest's disguise and challenges him to a shape-shifting contest. Goku selects their target as Kikka and mimics her appearance perfectly. The impostor tries to outdo Goku but creates a comparatively poor look alike. Goku mocks the getup and yells that he can see the tail of the impostor, who turns out to be Tigra. Tigra flees from the scene. About midway to India, Kikka mysteriously becomes ill and collapses into a coma. To cure her, Hakkai reluctantly leads Sanzo and his friends to his master, Chin Genshi. Once she devours the divine fruit in Genshi's possession, Kikka reveals that the elderly man is her grandfather. Depending on Sanzo's responses, she may enjoy her elder's company on their trip. After the final battle, Kikka heads back to her younger sisters at Cherry Plains. Although she wishes to stay a while longer at Sanzo's temple, she promises to visit again. If her grandfather is there, they'll leave together. Personality Modest and always trying her best to smile, Kikka is a lady of gentle benevolence. She adores children and is easily moved when she hears a child in distress. She is the most composed out of the ladies in the group and is very timid. Though it doesn't happen often, she is actually quite scary when she's angry. She usually doesn't like the babying treatment her grandfather gives her, but she appreciates it to some extent. Fighting Style Kikka is a long-distance fighter who has one of the highest magic ratings. She is a powerful mage character who suffers from a weak defense and low attack stats. She has more life than her grandfather but cannot move as far as him. Although frail, she is a good choice for a back up healer or sniper. When her bow and arrow is upgraded with Star Ore, she can attack enemies in + shape radius. Her Wereform is the shape of a slightly gigantic female with butterfly wings, under the name of "Butterfly Queen". Her Wereform allows her to fly and can get into most difficult terrains. However, her attacks are weaker compared to other characters' Wereform, but her WereAttacks can hit an extremely large radius and is the among the four characters who can also cause status effects. She is the only transformed form that possesses a healing spell. Her WereAttacks are all Wood type attacks, and there are 6 WereAttacks. Her WereAttacks are garden or flower based. Her 1st WereAttack is Briar, consumes 1 WereGauge bar. She summons a small living tree which hits a single enemy multiple time. Her 2nd WereAttack is Wing Fan, a small tornado hits enemies in a small radius. Her 3rd WereAttack is Wind Charm, as she dances she charms enemies around her vicinity. Her 4th WereAttack is Life Wind, she summons forth winds to heal allies around her vicinity. Her 5th WereAttack is Briar Patch. She calls forth thorn vines which entrap and attack enemies, also can cause numb on enemies. Her 6th and final WereAttack is Heaven's Garden, which has an extremely large radius, 5 squares from around her vicinity. She changes herself into a pink butterfly spirit which blooms garden of flowers around her vicinity in circular pattern. As petals of flowers fall from upper screen, 2 smaller butterflies fly across the flower garden. As the flower garden disappears, the flower pollens and flower petals moderately damage the enemies which has high possibility to charm the enemies. Gallery Kikka-were.jpg|True form Sykkikka-portraits.jpg|Profile images Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters